The instant invention relates to the display of ornamental jewelry and the like, and more particularly to a display card which may be hung or suspended from a supporting surface with an article of ornamental jewelry attached thereto.
The display of ornamental jewelry on display cards is well known and has in the past proven to be a particularly effective way of displaying jewelry for marketing. An article of jewelry is attached to the front surface of a small display card made generally of cardboard or plastic and the card with the article on it is hung from a supporting surface or display rack. Previously known devices of this general type have included various means for detachably securing the card to a hanger or supporting rack. Frequently a small hole has been provided on the top portion of the card whereby the card is suspended from a hook or a hanger on the surface of a rack. Alternatively, various types of hooks or hangers have been provided on the tops of cards to suspend the cards from bars or rods of various configurations.
Generally the most attractive and therefore the most effective display devices for jewelry heretofore available have employed cards with rearwardly extending flanges which engage a portion of a rack to thereby suspend the cards from a supporting surface. Examples of display cards for use in this type of display are illustrated in the U.S. Patents to FIEBLEMAN U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,788 and 4,175,660. Unfortunately, however, displays of this type wherein a card is suspended from a rack or a bracket on a supporting surface have heretofore only been possible when preformed plastic cards were used. The display device of the instant invention provides a novel means for suspending a display card from a supporting surface wherein for the first time economical cardboard display cards may be used. The cards used in the display device of the instant invention have a flap which extends downwardly from the upper edge of the main portion thereof, being hingedly attached thereto along a score line. The card is then suspended from a bracket or hanger mounted on a supporting surface wherein the flap assumes an inclined position providing vertical support for the card. Since the flap is hingedly attached to the upper portion of the card and does not need to be rigidly attached thereto in order to support the card, it is, for first time, possible to use less expensive cardboard cards in displays of this general type.
Obviously one of the primary concerns with any jewelry display device is its overall attractiveness. The device of the instant invention is a particularly attractive display device for suspending cards on a supporting surface. The cards are inserted upwardly into the hanger and the actual mechanism for supporting the card is concealed from view so as not to distract the attention of a prospective purchaser.
Furthermore since the actual mechanism for supporting the cards is concealed from view, the method of removing the cards from the rack, although quite simple, is not readily obvious. As a result, the display device of the instant invention tends to discourage and lessen jewelry pilferage.
Previously known devices of this general type representing the closest prior art of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: HUBBELL, 2,530,821; BOGESE, 3,531,879; HERRIMANN, 3,591,013. None of these patents, however, capture the spirit of the instant invention since none of them disclose or teach a display device which is attachable to a supporting surface in a manner similar to that herein disclosed. Consequently, the display device of the instant invention represents a substantial departure from previously known display devices and constitutes a significant improvement in the art by providing an effective display device which is both attractive and economical.